


when i've seen your long hair come down

by pastalover



Series: General Danvers Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastalover/pseuds/pastalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s students really need to stop asking about her relationship with Ms. In-Ze, it’s none of their business and there is, in fact, nothing going on between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i've seen your long hair come down

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by quesadilla

The first incident, as Alex would refer to them, had been Monday, when she had brought in coffee during her free period and Astra’s first period. Astra had given her a grateful “I love you” and proceeded to take a long sip. Alex had left with an eye roll and ignoring the whispers that seemed to accompany her exit.

Tuesday had Astra bringing her lunch because she had forgotten to grab her’s. Alex had groaned at the sight of the food and had told Astra she was a lifesaver. There had only been a few students that hung out in her room during lunch, but those few had deemed something from that small interaction.

Wednesday found Alex the subject to multiple personal questions about her and Astra throughout the day. She had denied there was anything and told them to get back to work. It did not help that Astra had decided to walk in at that moment and deliver back her books that she had leant to her. As soon as Astra had walked out, her class looked at her in disbelief and Alex snapped at them to get back to work.

Thursday was filled with even more questions and some even had suggestions on how to ask her out. Alex had decided to talk to Astra about it, which she found inappropriately funny. They had talked until it was time for both of them to get to class. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea since Alex had spent her entire free time with Astra and now their students would talk even more.

By Friday Alex was just begging for the weekend to come, so she could contemplate this small-kinda-maybe crush she has on Astra. No thanks to her students.

* * *

 

“Are there any questions?” Alex asks in the last few minutes of class. She nods to one of the students in her class who had their hand up.

“What are your plans for the weekend?”

“If you must know,” Alex said while leaning against her desk. “Kara and I will be having friends night.” Suddenly, her entire class looked at her with interest in their eyes and Alex wished she really hadn’t mentioned that.

“Will Ms. In-Ze be there?” The same student asked. 

Thankfully holding down her blush, Alex rolled her eyes. “I have told you time and time again that there is nothing going on between us.”

Before another question could be asked, the final bell rang. “Now, don’t forget, you have a page response to the prompt on that worksheet.”

There were groans as students started leaving her classroom quickly. As she sat down to finish last minute work and gather her things, a few students giving her winks or “Have fun with Ms. In-Ze.” As they left the classroom.

As soon as they were all gone, she pushed her hair back and gave a long sigh. Sometimes, she regrets telling them that they could ask her anything they wanted.

* * *

 

Alex downed another drink as music pulsed throughout the bar. She could Kara and Cat out on the dancefloor together, both having had a little too much to drink. They had been circling around each other and this might finally be the thing to bring them together. She and Cat weren’t exactly friends, but they got along well enough; so, she approved, even if Kara didn’t need it.

Alex had yet to spot Astra, who had decided to come and join as she usually declined. About to head out and most likely watch Netflix on her couch, Alex spotted her.

Astra was wearing black skinny jeans with a black sheer-collared shirt. Alex choked a little on her drink, coughing as Astra came closer. She desperately tried not to notice the bra she could see underneath and the expanse of skin when the lights hit her.

As she got closer, Alex could see a smirk across her face as Alex continued coughing. 

“Hm,” Alex cleared her throat, “You look…”  _ stunning, beautiful, like I could take you on this table right now. _ “Nice.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right back.” A wink was directed her way and and she turned, Alex noticed that she had let her hair down. 

It flowed and bounced around as she walked away. Alex did not realize how much she wanted to run her fingers through that hair until now. She wanted to dig her fingers through and tug as she pushes Astra against the wall...  _ ‘okay, I need to slow down that thought right now.’ _

Alex was able to pull herself together before Astra came back, not going into a coughing fit when she sat across from her.

“I realize I’ve never seen your hair down.” and of course she was a little drunk, she reached out a hand and twirled the dyed white piece she had noticed. “It looks good on you.”

Alex glanced up from her fingers and was meet with pupils blown wide, almost obscuring the green. She quickly pulled her hand back and took another sip.

Astra downed her drink in one go and immediately stood up. “Let’s dance.”

Alex wasn’t given a choice as her hand was grabbed and she was dragged to the dancefloor. She was surrounded by bodies, but then her vision become focused just on green eyes. 

* * *

 

She couldn’t be sure how long they danced, it felt like forever to Alex. Eventually, Astra had pulled her arm away from the crowd and they had left but not before downing one more drink for each of them. 

Alex’s apartment was in walking distance, so they walked down the sidewalk, their hands locked together. The cold air was making Alex think clearer and she became nervous, as they got closer to her apartment, not knowing what Astra really expected from her. 

As soon as she closed the door to her apartment behind her, Astra crowded her space and stared into her eyes, occasionally looking to her mouth. The air became tense around them. Alex slowly moved her hands up Astra’s shoulders and up to her hair.

Astra’s body immediately melted into her touch, her eyes closing and head tilting into her hands. That was the breaking moment for Alex as she surged forward. Astra had made a surprised noise, but quickly reciprocated the kiss. She tasted like the beer she had drunk earlier and something distinctly Astra, like sunlight and nature. 

As they moved to her bedroom, Alex couldn’t help but think that her students would have a field day when they found out.

 

* * *

Turns out, the hickey on her neck proved it to them when she came into her class on Monday morning. 


End file.
